


Thanos the Snowman and Other Stories

by DawnRain_776



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers 4, Avengers Infinity War, Book Reviews, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Gamora - Freeform, Headcanon, Infinity Stones, Infinity War, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Marvel fandom, Movie theories, Sadness, Spoilers, Squirrel Girl - Freeform, Theories, Trailers, Updated weekly, avengers ships, ben and jerry's, captain marvel movie, cliffs, die thanos, fun little tidbits, ships, thanosthesnowman, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/pseuds/DawnRain_776
Summary: Just a short song or two about Thanos.Also now including some theories and extras that I created.  Yes, I'm that amazing!**Infinity War Spoilers ahead!





	1. Thanos the Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> People are shipping Thanos and his own daughters. Ew.  
> Please leave kudos if you like this song.

Thanos the Snowman,  
He throws people off of cliffs,  
He wants the infinity stones,  
And kills people to get them,  
And really really hates Tony Stark.

A/N  
And that's all folks. Will put up more Avengers Songs if I have time!  
Thanks


	2. Jingle Bells, Thanos Smells

Jingle bells,  
Thanos smells,  
The Avengers are falling apart,  
Vision died,  
Wanda cried,  
And it all ended in tears.  
Oh,  
Jingle bells,  
Thanos smells,  
The guardians are all dead,  
Rocket’s alive,  
But he’s all alone,  
And we say goodbye to Gamora.

(half-time)  
Jingle Bells,  
Thanos smells,  
Tony isn't dead,  
This isn't fun,  
But Peter's done,  
And so is everyone else.


	3. Infinity War Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a theory that Cap. Marvel with come in the next movie, and save everyone! Yay Captain Marvel!

A Brief Summary of Infinity War  
-Thanos comes to Earth  
-Thanos tries to kill people  
-Infinity stones start ending up on his gauntlet  
-Snap  
-Half the universe gets Dusted*

*Is dusted capitalized now? Also, this is very biased towards the original Avengers. Could the directors be allied with Thanos?


	4. Another Avengers Jingle

For my next Avengers jingle,  
Just sing the Baby Shark song, but replace baby shark, mommy shark, etc. with avengers names.  
Peter Parker do do do do…

Tony Stark do do do do...  
Etc. for as long as you can sing


	5. Captain Marvel Trailer Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge whatsoever of the Marvel comics, so all theories are based purely on the MCU.  
> Also, not all theories actually have facts behind them. So are just random thoughts and things my brain was cranking out while I watched the Captain Marvel trailers.

The second Captain Marvel trailer came out today, here's my conspiracy theories. Please watch both trailers first, because the following contains spoilers.  
-The movie takes place in the 1990s. In Trailer 1, Captain Marvel crash lands in a Blockbuster Video store, which were around during the 90s.

-Could Captain Marvel possibly be a Kree? In a shot in Trailer 2, her nose is bleeding, what appears to be blue blood, which is the color of Kree blood.  
-Expanding that theory, also in Trailer 2, we hear a female voice saying that 'we' created you (you being Carol Danvers). There is also a shot of an IV tube carrying a blue liquid that could possibly the blue blood of the Kree.

More later


	6. Gamora and Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamora is dead and I'm depressed. Thank you.

I'm just going to spend an entire chapter lamenting Gamora's death, so here goes. You don't have to read my sadness.  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Why did you have to leave me. You're like my favorite Guardian. You kick butt where ever you go!!! I enjoy watching you kick Peter Quill's butt as he tries to flirt with you. I enjoy you trying to kill him because you're misguided.  
Thanos is evil and totally mad and crazy, and stupid and mean, and I want to kick him in the nuts, if he even has any. He probably doesn't.  
Coward. Throwing your daughter off of a cliff for a stupid Infinity Stone. Why couldn't you sacrifice Nebula or something. I don't like her as much. Why, why, whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
Uhgh. Such potential. Such an amazing dudette who can do ballet while fighting if you wanted to. Death came to soon.  
What light through yonder window breaks/it is the east and Juliette is the sun  
Gamora is my BFFEEEEEEEEE, whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Thanos is so going down, prune chin and all. I will kill him myself if all else fails. And start writing Gamora fanfic so that she is still alive in my heart. I promise you, world. I WILL AVENGE GAMORA! MARK MY WORDS, THANOS WILL PAY FOR THIS HENIOUS CRIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Endgame Trailer Theories

The trailer and title are here! Avengers: Endgame! The first trailer arrived this morning, Friday December 7th, and I already have some theories for you all. If you’re reading this, I haven’t really developed them yet, so stay tuned for my theories after I watch the trailer 15 more times.  
Also, does anyone know how to send Ben and Jerry’s ice cream over the internet?

-When Bruce Banner is looking at the Missing Persons pictures, there is a brief glimpse of Shuri's face before we see Peter Parker. Could Shuri possibly have been snapped? -During Captain America's monologue, at the lost family part, we get out first glimpse of Hawkeye in Japan, with a wicked new sword. Could his family have also been snapped? Why else would he be back?

-Tony Stark and Nebula are lost in space on the Guardians ship. There is a possibility that they got lost, but Nebula is an experienced pilot, and she likely would have gotten lost. More likely, the ship's energy ran out and now they're stuck.

-Totally unrelated to trailer theories, Brie Larson is on the cast listing as Captain Marvel, so she'll be in it. Will the newest edition to the Avengers team save the universe?  
Boy, it must be hard, filming two movies at the same time...


	8. Marvel Ships

Hi guys, it's snowy and foggy and really cold outside, so I'm just gonna cheer everyone up with some Avengers trash.  
Any ships?  
No one every ships the Avengers, so that's what I'm gonna do. My new mission, come up with some Marvel Ships.  
-Steve and Bucky  
Tell me they're not cute. Bucky needs Steve to keep him down to Earth. Awwwwwww.  
-Wanda and Vision  
This is is pretty much canon, so we don't need to really worry about it. Also very cute, even though Vision is a robot.  
-Steve and Natasha  
This one's a bit wierd, but whatever. We can go a little past the boundaries of reality and canon right?  
-Gamora and Peter Quill  
They aren't actually together, but they're cute and kind of awkward in a funny way. Come on Quill, just kiss the girl already!  
-Tony Stark and Pepper Potts  
Just get married already, Tony, if you survive. And you better, so we can see cute baby Iron Man when you and Pepper finally get married. Just go for it, man!

Any more ships that you think of, just comment below and I'll probably write about them.


	9. Squirrel Girl Book Review

I'm reviewing the book by Shannon Hale, just BTW.  
I recently read Squirrel Girl for the second time. It's not the best of Marvel's work, but it is a fun teen level story. Being a Marvel Fangirl myself I read Marvel fiction, as well as binge watching the shows and movies.  
Squirrel Girl is mostly in the POV of Doreen Green, a 14-year-old girl who was born with a squirrel tail, the logistics of which are a bit iffy. The book never explains exactly how or why Doreen was born with a tail and squirrel powers.  
The story itself is written pretty well. The plot is fun and kinda crazy, involving lots of robots, and a zucchini with a speaker (you have to read the book to understand that). It's a pretty good book, but more for younger readers.  
I personally found Doreen's commentary at the bottom of the pages to be really funny. Every time she mentioned superheroes or or super villains, it's capitalized for some reason, probably because it's a Marvel book.  
Yeah, all in all, a good middle grade book from Marvel, perhaps a bit confusing, but Shannon Hale did a pretty good job bringing Squirrel Girl to life.


	10. General Rants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below and leave kudos if you are in the HP or Marvel fandom. You're probably in the marvel fandom if you're reading this anyway tho.

Ok , so infinity war.

What the **** was Marvel thinking??????

I mean Marvel is amazing and holy, and beautiful, but still.

'The culmination of Phase 3.'

What the frick is 'Phase 3'????????????????????????

Are they part of some wacko crazy plot to take over the world one billion $$$ at a time?

Mwahahahaha

"Good work, Anthony, brother, now we move on to phase 4 of our evil plan. Gary, cue the evil laugh... Gary! When I say cue the evil laugh, you press the big red button that says EVIL LAUGH in all caps, like that. Then the entire studio reverberates with evil laughter, while I Iip sync the whole thing because my evil laugh sucks."

"Robert, we should call in the guy who played Ultron, he had a great evil laugh, all roboty."

"Did he even laugh? He was a robot after all."

"What ever Robert, it's all for the greater good anyway."

*Grindelwald enters, smiling* "Did someone say the greater good?"

"Go away Grindy, your movie wasn't even very good!"

Mwahahaha


	11. Avengers Reading Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when you're reading or writing Avengers fanfiction, listen to these songs. They're Avengers soundtracks, covers, and medleys that are really cool!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2M6wpCqEeY4&list=RDaa342sjXn9A&index=9

Avengers Infinity War Trailer #1 Music

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aa342sjXn9A

Avengers Medley Orchestral Cover

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0VvuSxunsY&list=RDaa342sjXn9A&index=5

Avengers Orchestral Cover

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4hRNe8zneE&list=RDaa342sjXn9A&index=7

Age of Ultron Extended Theme

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wx-F8Y0JXiU

Avengers Theme Remix

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GY4mGgfc0Ag&index=2&list=RDcVq4zJ1WbaQ

Infinity War Main Theme

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Erbmd5EWPRw&index=4&list=RDcVq4zJ1WbaQ

Captain America Arrives (Infinity War Soundtrack)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiG_o6nBp6I&list=RDcVq4zJ1WbaQ&index=7

Come and Get Your Love from Guardians of the Galaxy

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmjYdc56gus&index=9&list=RDcVq4zJ1WbaQ

Thor's Arrives (Infinity War Soundtrack)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y633472KofU&index=10&list=RDcVq4zJ1WbaQ

Iron Man 3 Theme

Okay, so I could literally go on forever about this music. I have the kind of earbuds that play different sounds in each ear and I love them so much. Music is my entire life. It's the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. I could survive being blind by listening to music. These songs are amazing, and I love them so much. More later, love you guys!


	12. Seven Days Until Endgame!

Hi guys! So every day until Endgame I will post a few fun things for you guys!!!

I will be doing something about each of the original Avengers, and something special on the day Endgame drops!!!

Something we know: Tony Stark will come back to Earth, and not die on the Benatar.

A question we have: Will Tony Stark die?

A short rant:

TONY STARK CANNOT DIE!!!!!!!!! i WILL NOT LET HIM DIE!!!!!! hE AND pePPeR pOTtS HavE BeEN ENgageD FOR faR TOo lOnG fOR hIM to dIE!!!! HE AND PEPPER HAVE TO GET MARRIED, AND HAVE FAMOUS BILLIONAIRE CHILDREN WHO GROW UP TO BE SUPERHEROS!!!!!!!!!!! HE WILL NOT DIE AND IF HE DOES I WILL BOYCOTT MARVEL FOR ALL ETERNITY (actually i won't but still)

THANK YOU AND PLEASE VOTE

Here's a trailer for y'all:

www.youtube.com//watch?v=qTXG1C8g6Ew


	13. Six Days Until Endgame!!!

Today I will be focusing on Captain America!!

A Theory: Steve will retire in the past, not the present, and finally be able to live with Peggy.

A Question: Will Captain American die in Endgame?

I really couldn't find much of anything about Steve that relates to Endgame so sorry guys!

A trailer: www/youtube.com/watch?v=murO5qu2wE0


	14. FIVE DAYS UNTIL ENDGAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy reading this story...thing, then check out my other Avenger's fanfictions, Black Widow, and Avenger's Apprentice. Black Widow is a budapest fanfic, and Avenger's Apprentice is an OC thing...  
> Yeah  
> I can't English today  
> 

omg, I'm sooooooo excited for Endgame! I probably won't be seeing it for a week or two after it comes out but stilllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Something we know: Hulk hasn't been in any Endgame trailers. Bruce Banner has, but we haven't seen his big, mean alter ego anywhere. Could Bruce Banner still not have control over his green self?

A question we have: Will Bruce Banner become Professor Hulk?

Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWcQdzbls5s


	15. Four Days Til Endgame!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm way behind

Today we'll be talking about Clint!!!!

A Question: Could Hawkeye have become Ronin?

A Theory: A lot of people think that Clint's family died in the snap.

LINKS DON'T WORK

SORRY FOLKS


	16. THREe DAyS UntIL enDgaME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes I'm behind.

A question: Will Thor die in Endgame?

A Short Rant: THOR CANT DIE. hE CANT. I WON'T LET HIM DIE HE WILL NOT HE HAS LOST SO MUCHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

thanks


	17. TWO DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSS

yeet its our girl Natasha Romanoff!!!!!!!!!!!

Something we know: Her hair is red again, yay!!!!

A question: Will Clintasha finally be cannon?

i hope so!!!


End file.
